Bra Advice
by Chocolate133
Summary: Mature material, you are warned! After her incident with Kakashi-sensei, Hinata wanted more - this time, with Ino Yamanaka


_**Hai guyz! **__**In order to have a sense of story flow/plot, you'll have to read my other lemon I wrote for Hinata and Kakashi. **_

_**Don't worry, it's really short (and plus, it's another Lemon)! **_

After the incident last week with Kakashi _Sensei_; Hinata wishes to do something more "intresting" with her apparent innocence to the village. She is _going to_ have some **fun** with the known flirtatious teen **_Ino Yamanaka_**.

However, in order for this scheme to work out perfectly, Hinata will have to have a wise choice of clothing.

"Hmm…" Hinata ponders, pacing in front of her closet.

"No bra?" The raven head smirks, "No bra." So, she unclips her laced bra and picks up her fishnet shirt neatly folded on the shelf.

Knowing the entire male population of Konoha, Hinata knew nipples popping out from a fishnet shirt is defiantly a huge turn on and especially with her perfect Double Ds – the plan is going to work out perfectly!

Hinata then proceeds to her lower body, "What to wear, what to wear?" Hinata scans at her drawer filled with different colour schemes of thongs.

Red? Or Black … Or White?

"White, of course." Hinata smiles evilly at her amazing choice of undergarment and slips onto her normal training pants. With another few glances up and down her body, she knew; Ino is going to fall into the trap so easily.

And with that, Hinata slips onto her worn out coat, making sure her nipples weren't visible; otherwise, she'd be the laughing stock of Konoha! Or perhaps, a slut?

Well, anyways – She exits the Hyuuga Compound.

Eyeing for a certain blond girl on the streets in front of the mall, Hinata goes back to her shy composure and returns back to her old self.

Nobody knew she had it in her – she wasn't innocent, she was far from that. Kakashi would know but he wouldn't spread a rumor or his lustful days with her will be over.

"Hinata?" A perk, bubbly voice stops the girl's train of thoughts

Just right on time. Hinata thought, "Ohyao Ino-san! I w-was just looking for y-you!"

Ino furrowed her eyebrows at this, confused, "For what reason, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata rubs her index fingers together, just like she would in front of anyone, "A-an-no… I n-need so-some advice o-on sh-shoping…" Stumbling over the words, Hinata turns red.

"OH! Why didn't you say so then? I would love to help, Hinata!" Ino flashes her dear friend a bright grin and grabs her arm, ready to head right into the mall.

"De-demo… it's not the re-regular kind of sh-shopping …" Hinata twirls her fingers around each other, "I ne-need to b-buy b-b-bras.."

Ino stopped moving and gives her dark red friend a hug, "It's nothing to be ashamed of! We all go through that stage!" Ino tightens her grip on Hinata, "I am so glad you came to be for Bra Advice because I am the perfect person for you to consult when it comes to lingerie!" Ino gives the taller girl a wink.

Hinata nods, "Arigato Ino-san!" and smirks secretly; Stage one completed.

"Lets gooo!" Ino grabs Hinata by the arm once again and leads her into the massive outlet of Bras.

"Hmm.. Hinata, what size are you?" Ino wondered, eyeing Hinata's bust up and down.

"Ano, I've never worn a b-bra be-before…" Hinata stutters, looking at the enormous section of lingerie.

"OH right! We should probably go measure you up then." Ino brings her "innocent" classmate into the changing room and brings up a measuring tape.

Hinata grins, the plan is moving on so smoothly, it is almost easy!

"Here." Ino locks the wooden door and hands Hinata the measuring tape, "you can measure yourself!"

Hinata gave out a small sound of agreement and starts taking off her jacket while Ino faces the door, thinking it would be awkward and embarrassing to look at her "female" friend topless.

This is the part where I tempt her, Hinata says to herself as she entirely removes the thick jacket. The only thing holding her breasts in place was the fishnet shirt and being as smart as a Hyuuga is, Hinata brought the shirt **_2 sizes_** smaller – making sure that her nipples were the center of attention.

"In-ino-chan, do you m-mind?" Hinata stands straight, shoving her mounds out to the blond girl, begging her to take the shirt off.

Ino turns around, only to be faced with a hot, sexy Hinata begging for her to help her in removing the shirt because it was stuck by her enormous, milky breasts.

"A-ah!" Ino slams her back into the wooden door, surprised by the sudden arousing scene in front of her.

Her face turns into a rather darken shade of red, "U-um I supposed I think I can tell what size you are, Hinata!" Ino laughs forcedfully, "I will go get some bra samples for you!"

And with that Ino rushed out of the changing room doors, escaping from her thirst to touch those Double Ds.

"Hmph." Hinata frowns, Ino wasn't supposed to run away! But that would just mean, more teasing for her to do, which was always, very much entertaining.

Hinata starts removing her training sandals and trousers, which left her with only a flimsy fishnet shirt and a white thong showing off her entire body. Hinata stands in front of her changing room mirror, eying her body up and down.

Ino should be happy that she's even getting a piece of this, Hinata thoughtfully says to herself and starts to prepare herself for Ino when the nervous, blonde nin comes back from Bra-picking.

Hinata pinches her nipples, making sure that they are alluring and pink and then, advances to her shaven sex – making sure that Ino sees the most out of it and that the white thong is, without a doubt, soaked with her juices.

Knock, knock. Ino swings the wooden door open and walks into the small changing area.

"Hinata, I got these for y-" Ino quickly stops and looks up at the Raven head.

"Wh-what-" The bras from Ino's hands falls onto the ground,

"O-oh, I th-thought I mi-might as well g-get a set of underwears w-while here!"

Hinata walks closer to Ino, "Don't you agree, Ino-chan?" Hinata, due to her height, is luckily taller than the medic-nin, which gave her all kinds of advantages.

Hinata wraps her hands around Ino's sleeveless shoulders, sucking her on the neck and down to the collarbone.

"H-hinata, wh-what are y-" Ino tried to move out of Hinata's grasp but Hinata silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"Just enjoy this okay? No one will know and plus, I am a girl, I could never impregnate you." Hinata slides her hands up Ino's shirt, trailing her icy finger tips along the bra line.

Ino shakes her head unwillingly, "St-stop!", her body shivering from Hinata's touches.

"Are you sure?" Hinata raised her eyebrow and slipped her fingers into the lacey bra, squeezing Ino's breasts.

"Ughhh!" Ino moaned softly arching her body into Hinata's. Following Ino's accelerated breathing, Hinata removes her top, letting her fully-grown bosom grind into Ino's now naked chest.

Ino's back hits the wooden door, although she tries to get away from Hinata, she could help but moan out her name as the raven pleasures her in rubbing their mounds together, "Hin-hinataa, mhm!"

Hinata bents down and pulls off Ino's skirt, pink panties sticking out, covering the Blond innocence fully but was stained with wet substances produced by Ino's wetness.

"Yum." Hinata puts her finger on the tip of the protected vagina, pressing it hard at the opening.

"Mhhmfft!" Ino muffled out and her underwear became even wetter.

"Ohhhh~" Hinata swirls her fingertips on the cervix, each time, giving a pinch to the flesh.

"Mmhhmm!" Hinata eyes the raven girl, "I can't hear you~" Ino pulls down the baby pink panties mid way, showing half of Hinata's shaven sex.

"I love girls that shave." Hinata stuck one finger into the wet, lubricated innocence, pulling in and out, in and out. Ino lets out a high pitch moan with her eyes half dimmed, exhausted from all the teasing.

Hinata continues by slipping another finger into the heated core.

"MHM-AHUG, Hinata!" Ino grinds into Hinata's slim body as the Hyuuga adds the third finger.

Hinata's breathing starts to pace up as well, she slides her fingers up and down within the blond sex with Ino's juices spilling out rapidly.

"Oh! OOhh!" Ino moans loudly this time, making Hinata smirk in dominance.

"So, you finally came through, Yamanka." Smiling, Hinata travels down, her face right in front of Ino's womanhood.

"Mhmm no! Not there!" Ino covers up her sex with her hands, blushing. Hinata grins again in amusement, "Don't worry Ino, this is the best part."

And without a warning, Hinata removes the pair of hands and shoves her tongue into the vagina, lapping up all the translucent juices coming out of the core while Ino moans uncontrollably with her hands holding Hinata's head.

"Oh god, oh god!" Ino cries out, shoving Hinata's head further into herself. Hinata tongues in and out of her folds while grabbing the nearest bra sample from the floor.

"Ino, stand still." Still confused from all the excitement, Ino stands puzzled while Hinata binds her hands with the bra and lays the blond nin onto the ground.

Hinata removes her drenched thong, looking at the smitten girl underneath her legs and slowly lowers herself down, positioning her sex against Ino's.

"Ah-hah.." Hinata and Ino both snuffles out a small moan as they feel their heated cores touch. Hinata starts sliding up and down, grinding Ino's sex while both of them moans in pleasure.

"D-don't stop Hinata!" Ino arches her lower body up, giving Hinata easier excess. Hinata moans out as her mounds jiggle continuously making Ino so tempted to touch those milked bosoms.

As both bodies shiver and tremble in pleasure, Ino brings her self up and starts sucking onto Hinata's left breast while reaching for the other enormous mound, caressing and punching it, making Hinata cry out in bliss.

"Ino, I'm going to-" Hinata mutters as she continues to rock against Ino's vagina,

"Me tooo…!" And as she screams out, Ino feels Hinata's cum leek into her core, the warm liquid passing down into her body.

"Oh Hinata!" Ino falls back onto the ground, with her breathing faster than ever.

Hinata looks at the medic-nin with dimmed eyes and collapses onto Ino's breasts.

"That," Hinata takes a deep breath, "was fun."

Ino nodded in agreement, "We should do this more often."

"Ye-" Though Hinata wanted to agree with Ino, she was quickly halted by an oh-so familiar voice,

"Ladies, time to clear ouut~"

Hinata's blush darkened; that _**damn Kakashi**_.


End file.
